62studiofandomcom-20200214-history
Lust Grimm
'Lust Grimm '''is an eroge released by developer 62studio on October 1, 2017. It is available on DLSite here. It is about the story of Magrut as he attempts to escape from a world dominated by succubi. There are two related works: Lust Friend, a direct sequel; and Cow Girl Ending, a mini-game about a possible ending in which Magrut was defeated by the Cow Girl. Story The story follows Magrut, a boy or young man of indeterminate age. After a meeting with a friend, he hears a voice coming from one of his old picture books. He is thus drawn into the book. While surrounded by darkness, he hears someone asking for help and apologising for dragging him into this situation. Next is a retelling of the story of Little Red Riding Hood. An unknown speaker calls it boring due to the lack of tragedy. As the camera pans over various locations occupied by succubi, the speaker talks about her desire to create her own tale, one completely devoid of hope. The speaker addresses someone as "Little Red", who briefly appears (though in shadow) and agrees with the speaker. Magrut wakes up in a strange house and is greeted by a talking chicken who introduces himself as Primary. Primary explains the nature of the world: men often are drawn into this world and become trapped, and the dominant species are Succubi who rape men to death. Primary advises Magrut to remain in one of the world's refuges for safety. Magrut leaves the house and notices a page from a picture book, containing a picture of Little Red Riding Hood. He then runs into the mysterious Chloe, who is seemingly the only human woman in this world. Chloe notices the page and gives him the cover of the book it belongs to, suggesting that he should search for the remaining pages. When Magrut leaves the village, he runs into Fess, one of three powerful succubus sisters. She challenges him to a fight, demonstrating the sexual nature of combat in this world. Fess refrains from using her full power and eventually teleports away, leaving a warning that she won't hold back the next time they meet. Magrut travels across the world searching for the pages. The story revealed in the pages is a modified version of Little Red Riding Hood. One recurring person he meets is Emilyn, a man crossdressing as a woman who behaves flirtatiously towards him and often provides assistance. He encounters Fess again at the door of a house (belonging to Little Red Riding Hood, from the sign in front), but she whimsically runs off without a fight. The door of said house is locked and he is initially unable to enter. At one point, Chloe asks Magrut to find Primary and deliver a letter to him. Magrut finds Primary outside an unknown house in the forest to the north and hands over the letter. Primary reveals that, in the letter, Chloe has stated that Magrut is the key towards freeing all those trapped in the world. He then reveals his own history: like Magrut, he also doesn't remember how he came to this world, but he was helped by another (Chloe in his case). Magrut then heads off, but is intercepted by Rotkappchen, a powerful succubus who describes herself as their leader. She declares her love for Magrut, and blasting Primary out of the way when he tries to intervene. Rotkäppchen leaves, claiming that they will definitely meet again. Primary recovers and advises Magrut to be careful. Continuing his search for the pages, Magrut comes to the roof of Daydream Tower. The black-haired succubus Manuve appears and introduces herself as the eldest of the succubus sisters. However, she says she does not intend to fight and leaves. At one point, Magrut must pass through the Waterway to proceed, but a locked door stands in his way. Emilyn directs him to a tunnel in Lacrima Village that leads to the hidden village of Back Cover. Here he finds the famed scholar Herman , who explains more about the world: it is one of the stories of the Brothers Grimm, altered by a succubus into its current state; humans who read it are sucked in, with women immediately transforming into succubi; men who are drained dry by succubi turn into a character in the story (a process he calls Grimmification), resulting in the talking animals and other fantasy creatures; reassembling the picture book with the seven pages will free the trapped humans; the pages are invisible to succubi until they are touched by a human. Herman asks Magrut to obtain the remaining page, something he can't do himself since (like the succubi) he can't see them, and gives him the key to the door. After collecting the final page, Magrut deduces from the pages that Rotkäppchen was attacked and turned into a succubus by other succubi. He hears her voice, asking for help and apologising to those drawn into the story. However, Manuve and Ideal (the middle sister of the three succubus sisters) teleport into the room. Manuve incapacitates Magrut but decides not to rape him, advising him to accept living in this world. If he refuses, she tells him to come to their home of Howling Castle where they will subdue him. Magrut wakes up to find the pages and book cover stolen. Magrut enters Howling Castle. In the dungeon he finds an imprisoned Chloe, who frees her. He defeats the two younger sisters but learns from Ideal that Manuve is not in the castle; she has gone to Back Cover to cut off any remaining method of escaping this world. While hurrying through the tunnel to Back Cover, Magrut encounters a group of succubi that is too large for him to defeat. Emilyn appears and reveals himself to be Ludwig Emil Grimm, the youngest brother of the Grimm siblings. Ludwig sacrifices himself to defeat the succubi. Back Cover is filled with an army of succubi brought by Manuve. Herman has devoted himself to a magic ritual that weakens the succubi, but he is running out of power and asks Magrut to defeat Manuve. Magrut hurries off but finds Chloe instead, who explains her purpose and reveals that she was actually Manuve in disguise. After Magrut defeats her, Manuve says that her subordinates are still around, only for a loud explosion to occur and all signs of the other succubi to vanish. Manuve realises that Herman sacrificed himself to defeat the other succubi and decides to retreat. She hands over the completed picture book to Magrut and tells him to go to Little Red Riding Hood. Magrut returns to Little Red Riding Hood's house and encounters Rotkäppchen again. She reveals that she was expecting him and explains how she fell in love with him because he, unlike the other children, never threw away her book. Primary jumps into the house and is revealed by Rotkäppchen to be the Hunter, another character originally in the story who was Grimmified by succubi. Primary, having regained his memories, wants the world to return to normal but Rotkäppchen refuses as this world (and her current power) let her be with Magrut. Primary attempts to blow himself up to defeat Rotkäppchen, but she survives with no apparent harm. Magrut fights and defeats Rotkäppchen, seemingly causing her to give up. She tells him to return to the real world via a portal in the back of the house, which should also free everyone else, and asks that he not forget her. Magrut returns to the real world, but Rotkäppchen speaks up and says that she won't give up that easily, resulting in the Normal End of the game (which is not an ending, despite the name). Magrut finds himself back in his room, which is the same as before except for a red book that has fallen to the floor. Feeling that he's forgotten something, he opens the book and is drawn back in. It transpires that the picture book is actually missing fourteen pages, not seven as originally thought. Obtaining the remaining seven pages is necessary to uncover the true mastermind. After obtaining the second set of seven pages, Magrut heads for the mysterious house in the north (which the player is now aware is the house of Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother). Inside he finds Rotkäppchen, who welcomes him and explains more of her motives. After a second fight, Rotkäppchen returns to her senses and is horrified at her actions. A mysterious hooded figure appears and expresses disappointment at the outcome. They banish Rotkäppchen but lets her say some final words. Rotkäppchen asks Magrut not to forget her, which annoys the hooded figure further. Finally, the hooded figure tells Magrut to spend the rest of his life wandering this world, as reward for defeating Rotkäppchen. Magrut is sent to a strange otherworldy location, consisting of purple blocks floating in the void. He finds crystals which produce a voice when touched, revealing the following: a succubus admired the stories of humans and wanted to write her own; she contacted the Brothers Grimm (hiding her true identity) with the intent of writing a story that would surpass theirs; but she was obsessed with bad endings and her story was not recognised like those of the Grimms'; she wanted to express the beauty of bad endings to the world and therefore decided to rewrite one of the Grimms' stories. At the end Magrut finds the hooded figure who reveals herself as Lust Reaper, the succubus described in the crystals and the true villain of the game. Congratulating Magrut on being an ideal hero, she challenges him with the intent of making him lose and thus creating a bad ending. Rotkäppchen, despite not being able to appear personally, gives Magrut her power while weakening Lust Reaper, allowing Magrut to prevail. Lust Reaper relents and decides to release all those trapped in the book. The men and succubi vanish as the credits roll. Finally back in his room for good, Magrut looks around briefly before walking out. Rotkäppchen appears in the room. She thanks Magrut for saving everyone and for not forgetting her, and says that she will never forget him. This results in the True End of the game. Additional story content is available if the player completes the Sonne Labyrinth, a bonus dungeon. The first involves Lust Reaper talking about how she doesn't understand love and wondering if it caused her defeat. She decides that she needs to rethink humanity. She tells someone that they no longer need them and that they can live as they want. The second scene involves Manuve and her sisters in their house, with Manuve uncertain about the future since their mission is complete. Ideal suggests pursuing Magrut and Fess thinks that this is a good idea. Manuve decides to be more carefree from now on and thinks that it might be good to live as Chloe. The third and final scene shows Magrut in a book-filled room with Rotkäppchen. She thanks him again, says that the story is returning to its original form and everyone will be restored, and bids him farewell. Gameplay ''For more detail, see the Gameplay article. Lust Grimm is a JRPG created in RPG Maker VXace. The player controls Magrut, and can explore a 2D world, talk to people and interact with objects. Enemies are represented on the map by generic succubus sprites. Each has a number above its head, ranging from 1 to 4. Higher numbers indicate that an enemy is more powerful than average for the area and/or is higher in level than the player (should this be the case). Enemies pursue the player once they get near and battle is initiated upon making contact. The player will get a free turn at the start of battle if they contact an enemy's back; the opposite occurs if the enemy does this to the player. Battle is turn-based: the player chooses and performs an action, then the enemy performs their action. The player has three meters: Vigor, which is depleted as the player takes damage (functioning like "Health" or "HP" in other games); Stamina, which is consumed by most skills; Tension, which increases as the player performs actions or receives damage and is consumed by special skills. Enemies also have an Vigor meter, but not Stamina or Tension. When enemies are reduced to half of their maximum Vigor, they strip, changing their sprite and increasing the damage they deal and receive (and often gaining new attacks). Enemies can put the player in a hold, which restricts the player's actions and lowers their damage. A major component of gameplay is Lust. Appearing as a percentage, it increases when the player is attacked, attempts but fails to break out of a hold, flees a battle, or steps in a specific environmental hazard. The higher the Lust value, the more damage the player receives and the more difficult it is for them to break out of a hold or escape battle. Enemies often have attacks that are only used when Lust is above a certain threshold. At 100% Lust, it becomes completely impossible to escape holds. Guides There is an official guide to the game on the developer's website: http://625plus.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-40.html. This gives the information needed for players to obtain the True End. For a guide in English, see this page. Category:Games